bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Teenage Angst Chapter 4: Busted
Sitting in the office Greg had disclosed hope that maybe he would finally be kicked out of this shitty school and be sent back to New Coventry immediately. He tired of this place already and it had only been two days. When Miss Danvers came to collect him she did so with steadfast efficiency. After taking his seat before Crabblesnitch, who sat before him with his hands clasped together, in a thoughtful pose, with a drawn out look across his face he knew that his dreams may only be incredibly far off, he longed for them not to be. "So, your involvement in this morning's fight with the Greasers sure has stirred up the Prefects." Crabblesnitch surmised, he sounded disappointed, but not with a voice that could be taken as menacing. "You act with such innocence, why should I waste such resources for you?" He grilled him, rising from his seat and going around the desk to comfront Greg. Greg still looked down, he was by no means a fighter, but he hated authority figures. Crabblesnitch included. Finally after a long silence Crabblesnitch began his tirade again. "Your popularity does little for your standing in this office, and by my my estimations there'll be detention in order once you leave, you may go." As if being freed from a death trap Greg left the room. After leaving the office he made his way to his assigned detention in the Library. Upon entrance into the Library he noticed other students who had been caught for their mischief had been assigned to the Library as well. He was instructed to take a seat next to a hispanic girl he learned was Liza. Upon nearing the table he began to take note of the girl's features. Wow, ''he thought to himself. He was awestruck by her. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair was ill controlled, and wild. With little regards for style, or care. It was dyed red, which cere a contrast to her deepened blue eyes that peered through him. Her cheek bones were of perfect placement, and she gave him a look of disatisfaction as he took his seat right next to her. "No talking." The Librarian ordered, as she thudded her ruler onto her desk, before taking her seat to stare through the souls of the students before her. Greg withdrew scratch paper then scribbled down the words, ''Hi Liza looked at it and sneered, but still grasped the paper and began to jot down her reply, The fuck do you want? Greg looked as if he had just been stabbed in the chest, his expression grew cold. She was tough, this much was sure, but now she assumed him for someone he wasn't. His response came after an extended wait, Sorry, just wanted to know what is up. she read over the words, whispering them off as she read them, then her eyes pierced into him. She picked up her pencil and wrote away. So you don't want to fuck me? Greg let out a squeal that almost drew the attention of the Librarian but he had to be shushed by Liza, who did her best to hold back a smile of sorts. Greg was almost besott with laughter, of which he struggled to contain at this point. Well, now that you mention it... She read it over and chuckled, whilst looking him over. There was something inanely drawing about him. He was not like the others, not a perve or a creep, in the matters of normalcy he was an odd one, but she liked it. Finally the bell rang releasing them from their torment. "So, I'm Greg." He said shyly. "Liza, Liza Hernandez." She replied. "Would you want to, errr, hangout sometime." She found his shyness to be cute. She chuckled under her breathe and then came her reply. "Of course, see you sometime." She joked before going off to her next class. At this point Greg was honestly happy. For the first time since his arrival he found happiness, and it felt right with her. Sure the guys he met were probably good people, but he mainly hungout with them for the idea that they had weed he could smoke. Though they did ogle him and that did bother him, he felt human with her. In Economics he sat next to Marcus, the little one in their group who had been bullied extensively. Marcus looked up to Greg, as some kind of would-be messiah of sorts. Of course every eighth grader who had a High School friend would probably do so, he was also happy that he wouldn't suffer a beating now that he had others. After class Greg and the guys all gathered in Greg's room and he told them about Liza and they all seemed to be uninterested, they were more interested in the songs that Greg was playing, and the fact that Greg could play a guitar. Also under the influence of weed it made him seem, somehow, creative to an extent. "You're really good!" Melvin commented. This annoyed Greg as he felt as if his talent was well wasted. The guys were all very well impressed, despite Greg's lack of feeling in his own ability. He was actually quite good. Though not to the level that his new friends had boasted to. "Not really, just practicing." Greg replied. "No you really are great." Marcus rallied with Melvin. He raised a brow to this and took the compliment graciously, though not with much consideration as he felt it would have just simply weighed him down. When all was said and done Greg decided that it was time to go out for a smoke break, his friends remained inside his room discussing random things such as the hot girls, video games, and the like. He needed a break from all that form of conversation, upon leaving his room he saw that kid known as Gary, with the new kid everyone was talking about, were going elsewhere to do something. They seemed to be in a hurry as they rushed by Greg, nearly knocking him to the wooden floor. "Watch it dork." Remarked Gary, as he moved past and nearly came to blow with Greg. "Sorry." Greg muttered. It wasn't exactly registering to Greg what exactly was going on, when Greg turned to glance over he noticed the small kid, with the shaved head. He had a very saddened expression and Greg took this as the chance to see what was going on. "Hey, you okay?" Asked Greg. "Yeah." He said in a low voice. "Hey," Greg walked over to him and looked down at him as he sat beside himself on the couch. "I'm Gregory Todd." He said in an almost reassuring tone. "Pete Kowalski." Pete said, his eyes glued to the television, it was at this point Greg took a seat next to Pete, who looked over at Greg briefly before returning his attention to the show. "So, where are they going?" Greg asked. "I don't know, something about playing around with a slingshot." His response came, though he didn't waver his attention from the television at all. It was at this point that Greg noticed that he was doubled over, in pain. As if he had just been struck, or hit. Greg turned to him and asked, "are you, like, okay?" "Yeah. Gary just kicked me in the nuts." Came Pete's response. He sounded short of breathe. "What a dick." Replied Greg, with indignation. From what he had heard of Gary the tales didn't exactly sound to pleasurable. He even heard a rumor that Gary had attacked a young girl the previous year for annoying him to the point of contempt. The Greasers even spoke of Gary to a liesurely extent. "Hey, he's my friend." Pete retorted, assuming a defensive mechanism of sorts. Greg raised a brow to this in curiosity. How could someone defend their aggressor like this, if somebody had done this to Greg he would have hated the soul that did this. Even to the point of blind rage, and retaliation. "Great friend, beating on his other friends, right?" Greg snarled, which drew the look of Pete instantly. "Look, Gary and Jimmy are my friends. Who are you? Just- just some new kid with no friends at all?" Pete went off on Greg, who was just trying to provide sentiment. "Wow, I'm sorry." Greg apologized before being off again. He was earnest, and even hurt by these comments. Pete seemed different than the others, but as it seemed even then he didn't take to liking Greg. As he exited the dorms and rounded his way through the corridor he just felt empty, stripped of all belonging. To some extent he was longing for his parents. "Greg come out for breakfest!" The stern voice of his mother echoed throughout the house. Greg set down the Gameboy and rose from his bed. He bounded the steps down the stairs and ended up in their small, but comfortable kitchen. The china was already laid out, and food was set and ready. "Hey, boy." His father greeted him. His father was always tough, Greg always had a fearing respect for that of his father. Even at this tender age his father stuck to him and was very stern and methodical with his tactics for parenting. Greg fetched up his plate and assumed a place at the table with his family. He wasn't an only child, but with his sister living with his grandmother he soon gained the idea that he was the only child. ''"Norton came over, you can go play with him after dinnr." His mom told him, to which he gleefully ate away. He was always shy, always destined to be shy, but with Norton there was something he was able to connect with him about. He felt human with Norton, as opposed to an outcast. '' ''He finished his dinner, and handed his plate to his mother before going right out the door. As he exited he noticed Norton sitting on the block, he went over to great his friend. '' ''"Greg!" Norton turned and noticed him coming up. Norton was bigger than Greg and quite noticeably taller. Greg often admired his own friend's height, to where Greg was shorter than average. Of course Greg was eleven and Norton was thirteen. When I am thirteen, Greg thought to himself, I'll be as big as Norton. He thought to himself. '' Sitting alone on the tree by the football field, watching as the sun was making its final stride before disappearing for the time being he felt alone. There was nobody here for him, he could return to his dorm and see his newfound friends, who would be ignoring him to the point of disregarding his existence, or he could sit here and subsequently watch the sun disappear behind th plethora of hills in the distance. He lit up a cig, and took a slow puff from it. "Having fun up there?!" Came a female voice that ringed with familiarity to Greg's ears. "Liza?" He asked, looked down to see her looking up at him. Their eyes met and he blushed a little bit. He became a little excited, and in his haste to get down from the tree to see her his foot got caught in a branch, and he came crashing down. "I'm okay." Greg said, his words slurred by the fact that he just knocked the air out of himself with his fall. ''Good one, loser. ''She just laughed at his misfortune, though in a friendly manner. Liza came up to him and heaved him up off the ground. As he stood up he looked down at her, and her at him. "Was that a good fall?" He asked, in a dorky way. He even shamed himself for even uttering this out. Of all the romantic things he could've said, this is what he decided on. Greg was frantic at this point, hopefully she didn't think he was a total fuck up. Her cheeks became blushed and she just stared at him. Category:Blog posts